What Happened to my Underland
by Stars Noble
Summary: What if there was one person in Underland that no one except the Cheshire Cat knew about. Well here she is finally waking up after ten years of sleep. She had left the welfare of Underland in the hands of the Cheshire Cat. Now she has to clean up the mess he's left her.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happened to My Underland**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas mentioned in this story that appear in Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking Glass. The only characters or ideas I own are the ones I made up on my own.

**Summary: **What if there was one person in Underland that no one except the Cheshire Cat knew about. Well here she is finally waking up after ten years of sleep. She had left the welfare of Underland in the hands of the Cheshire Cat. Now she has to clean up the mess he's left her.

**Chapter 1: Ah, what a wonderful sleep**

After ten years of sleep the one person in Underland that no one except the Cheshire Cat knows has finally woken up. She has white hair that hangs to the middle of her back, bright red eyes, white cat ears on top of her head, and a white tail that tends to stay wrapped around her waist. She is currently wearing a deep blue long sleeved top, a matching knee length skirt, black stockings, and black buckled shoes. To the Cheshire Cat she is known as the White Tiger.

**~White Tiger's POV~**

I got out of bed and stretched out, before going to my mirror and brushing my hair. Once that was done I looked myself over in the mirror and then started talking to my reflection.

"The one person in all of Underland who is unknown is the White Tiger. Also known as, Takie," I said.

"Hmm, I wonder just how long I've been asleep," I said and waved my hand to bring up my calendar.

"Ten years? Oh dear, I wonder what has happened to my Underland in that amount of time," I said in a worried tone as I waved my hand again to make my calendar disappear.

"Well this certainly won't do. It's ten years old," I said and walked over to my closet.

I opened the doors and found that my wardrobe was much different than I ever remembered it being. All the clothes were rather revealing. You see my closet updates my wardrobe to that which most of the Underland population is wearing, or would look over easily.

"Oh dear, what has happened to my Underland. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to blend in," I said and stripped out of my clothes before rooting through my wardrobe.

I ended up wearing a white tube top, a black mini skirt that just blearily came to my mid thigh, fishnet tights that came just above my knees, black open fingered gloves that came stopped at the middle of my upper arms, and black stiletto heels. I also had three rings on every finger but my marriage finger, three bracelets around each of my wrist, three arm bands on each of my upper arms, a tongue ring, a lip ring on both sides of my lower lip, a nose ring, and earrings on the outside edge of my ears. I also had a necklace with a heart that had a key hole in it and a cat collar with a bell on it.

With my new outfit on I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh my, this is certainly not the same Underland I left in Chesh's hands," I said and made my way down stairs and out the door.

"What has he done to my Underland?" I asked as I looked around at the darkness of the Tulgey wood.

It never used to be this scary looking. I snapped my fingers and appeared in Chesh's bedroom.

"Aww, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Oh well, time to wake him up," I said and cleared my throat.

"Chesh! Wake up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Chesh jumped into the air and landed on his feet in front of me looking rather panicked. Then he looked at me and his face paled.

He was a tall and broad-shouldered man, with the warm tanned skin of someone who spent most of their time outdoors, he was strong and well built, standing with the lazy grace of one who had never had to work for it. The muscular definition of his torso was further emphasized by the striped net top he wore; sleeveless and clingy, it clearly showed the silver studs that pierced through his nipples, and ended with ragged strips that exposed his abdomen invitingly. His throat was adorned with a studded black collar and a bell that chimed whenever he moved; his arms were covered by a pair of striped finger less gloves that extended halfway up his upper arms. His powerful legs were sharply defined by the fitted leather pants he wore; each colored stripe was stitched to the next with thick leather cords. He was barefoot; despite the human appearance of his feet, his toes, like his fingers, were tipped with sharp claws. His face, for the most part human, was topped by large pierced cat ears that blended into the pink and purple stripes of his hair; a similarly colored tail flicked lazily back and forth behind him. His lips were also decorated with two silver rings.

"It's you," he said quietly.

"Yes, it's me. Now what have you done to my Underland?" I asked angrily.

"I . . . uh . . . let it go," he stammered.

"I can see that. Why?" I asked.

"Benjamin," he said simply looking crest fallen toward the floor.

"Benjamin? You mean Terrant?" I asked.

"That's what you know him as," he said.

"Terrant is his name. He gave you a false one. Now what about him?" I asked.

"He what? But we . . . why would he . . . when we were?" he asked looking confused and hurt.

"It's hard to trust someone who always runs away when you need them most," I said.

"I can't help it. It's in my nature," he said.

"You can go against nature Chesh. Look at Theodore," I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"The rabbit. That's his name, and you will not use it unless he tells you himself," I said.

"But he's-" Chesh started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What have you done to My Underland?**

"I don't care about his status. You will not use his name unless he tells you himself," I interrupted angrily.

**"**Fine," Chesh said in defeat.

"Now, what is it about Terrant that caused this to happen to my Underland?" I asked sternly.

"He's not in his right mind," Chesh said.

"No one in Underland is in their right mind," I said.

"No, I mean, because of the fumes from the chemicals he uses to make his hats he can't remember anything about our relationship," Chesh said.

"Wait a minute! You and Terrant had a relationship? Damn I hate it when I miss everything," I said.

"That's right we started our relationship shortly after you fell asleep. We only were together for two years before he suddenly couldn't remember anything," Chesh said.

"So you lost your will to care about anything and just gave up on everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Really I am. I just, well, you know," Chesh said.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about being left a mess to clean up," I said.

"I really am sorry," Chesh said pulling the cute cat eyes.

"Oh, alright, you're forgiven," I said in defeat.

"Thank you. I really am sorry about all this," Chesh said.

"It's alright. I always have to fix things when I wake back up," I said honestly.

"It's a little irritating but oh well," I said and made my way down the stairs and into his kitchen, "Hope you don't mind me stealing some eggs and toast. I haven't had breakfast and I can't do anything on an empty stomach."

"Help yourself," Chesh said smirking as he entered the kitchen as well.

I busied myself with preparing my eggs and toast before sitting down with my breakfast. It was better than nothing. When I finished I had my dishes wash and put themselves away. Then I walked to the front door and stepped outside.

"So, would you like company or are you doing this solo?" Chesh asked.

"Are you kidding? I always go solo," I said.

"Alright, good luck," Chesh said.

"Thank you and good day," I said with a slight bow as I snapped my fingers.

I appeared just out of view of the never ending tea party. I carefully looked at my wardrobe once again and decided that it couldn't be any worse. I walked out from my hiding spot and into the tea party.

The Mad Hatter, otherwise known as Terrant, was sitting at the head of the table.

To his left was the Dormouse.

To his right was the March Hare, otherwise known as Harlan.

Terrant looked up and a smile splashed across his face, before he stood up and walked around the table to greet me. That struck me as odd since any other time he would have just walked down the table.

"Hello my dear. I'm afraid I don't know your name. That is extremely rare in Underland since everyone knows everyone. What is your name my dear?" Terrant asked.

"I'm the White Tiger," I said with a curtsey.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear. I am-" he started.

"The Mad Hatter, your name is Terrant, but you tell most people that it's Benjamin. Yes, I know you. I know everyone. The only one that knows me is the Cheshire Cat. Now, I have some business to do and I need to speak to you privately if you don't mind," I said getting right to the point.

"Well, that's quite an accomplishment. Uh, the most private place would be my room, if you don't mind being there," he said.

"That's fine. Lead the way please," I said trying to be polite.

Terrant nodded and lead the way back around the table and into the house. There were several hallways which we went through until we reached his room.

"What is it you needed to speak to me about?" Terrant asked.

"Okay, you need to just listen and hear me out. You and Chesh started a relationship ten years ago. Two years later it kinda ended because the fumes got to your head and you forgot. All of Underland suffered because Chesh lost his will to keep things running right without you. Now what I can do is bring those memories back and make you immune to the fumes effects," I said.

"If there is anything that I am missing in my memories I would like it back," Terrant said.

"I was hoping you would say that," I said, "Now, I need you to lie on your bed, close your eyes, and relax."

Terrant nodded and did as he was told. I walked over to the edge of his bed and very lightly placed my fingers on his temples. I muttered a few spells and then removed my fingers. I then left the room quietly so that I didn't wake him up. I made my way back outside and stood near Terrant's chair.

"Now, listen to me. Hatter is resting right now. He shouldn't be woken up or he will likely be rather upset. If I find that either of you has double crossed him while he was in his condition you will pay. I will see to it that you wish you had never been born," I said venomously.

They both nodded looking like they were about to shit themselves. I then snapped my fingers and was outside Theo's house. He walked out the door looking a little dazed so I made sure to make some noise as I came out of the woods.

He was tall and looked rather human except for his ears and feet. He had long white hair pulled back into a pony tail, long white rabbit ears on top of his head, and red eyes. He wore a red suit with a white button up underneath. He looked very much a professional, as always. His feet looked much like a rabbits. He also wore white gloves that stopped just after his wrists.

"Oh, are you new here?" he asked politely.

"No, actually I've been here longer than even the Cheshire Cat. I am the White Tiger. I managed to keep myself a secret for quite a while. Has anyone told you how cute you are?" I asked.

"No, I don't believe they have," he said flushing a little.

"Well, you are. I've been watching you for some time now. How are things in Underland, I've been asleep for a while now?" I asked kindly.

"Well, The Queen of Hearts has been having her attacks a bit more regularly and they've been getting more violent by the day. I'm so afraid to go into the Tulgey wood anymore because of the stories about how demented the Caterpillar has gotten, but the only way to get to the castle is through the wood," he said honestly.

"Tell you what, you stay home today and I'll deal with the castle. Also stay out of the wood for a couple days. Don't want anything happening while I'm fixing things. I'll see you later Theo," I said and snapped my fingers.

I was standing outside the castle and carefully slipped in the doors before marching into the throne room.

"Who are you to dare and just-" the queen started before gasping in shock.

"I am the White Tiger. I am here to set things right. You, your husband, and all those who have been reanimated are to stay in the castle. The rest of the staff may leave. Anyone who does the opposite of these instructions will be punished. Understand?" I asked icily.

They nodded and one of the servants went to tell the rest of the staff the news. Within ten minutes the only ones left in the castle were the King, Queen, and all those who had been reanimated.

About a week later I had the Castle fixed but left it closed until I had fixed the wood. As I was walking through the wood I heard some branches behind me snap and spun around.

"Well, well, well, it's my lucky day. I've caught myself an appetizing little snack. What should I do with her?" the Caterpillar asked himself.

"Evan, you're sick. Let me help you," I said sweetly.

"Oh, a willing captive, this could be interesting," he said.

"Please Evan, let me help you. I can heal you and make you better," I said trying to get through to him.

"There's nothing wrong with me you little bitch!" he yelled and slapped me across the face.

"That was the wrong move," I said slowly turning my face to the front.

I reached out, grabbed him by the throat, and picked him up three feet into the air.

"You are sick and you need help. I'm the only one that can help you so suck it up asshole. If you don't cooperate then you can be locked up for the rest of your days. Understand?" I asked menacingly.

He nodded his head in ascent. It took three days to fix him. After that the castle was open and I went back to see Theo.

"Ah White Tiger, correct?" he asked.

"Yup that's me," I said smiling brightly.

"I couldn't help but wonder how did you know my name the other day?" he asked.

"I know everyone's name," I said.

"But I've never told you my name," he said confused.

"No one has told me their name. I just know it. I know everything there is to know about Underland. When I'm awake that is," I said.

"Why does Underland get so bad?" he asked.

"I have to sleep every once in a while. When that happens I leave Underland in the hands of someone else. I always have a mess to clean when I wake up," I said.

"Perhaps you should leave it in more capable hands then," he suggested.

"Perhaps I will next time. As it is I won't be sleeping for a while. There's still so much to fix," I said.

Out of nowhere Chesh popped up beside me.

"Oh, thank you so much. He remembers me now. I'm so happy. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chesh said squeezing the life out of me.

Welcome Chesh. Can't breathe," I said.

"Oh sorry," he said and released me.

I gulped in a lung full of air gladly and then turned back to Theo.

"Who did you leave in charge of it while you were sleeping this time?" Theo asked.

"Uh, that's confidential. Sorry Theo," I said.

"It was me," Chesh said flatly.

"You let it get this bad! Why?" Theo asked outraged.

"I lost my will to keep it going," Chesh said.

"But you-" Theo started but was cut off by my finger.

"If someone you loved forgot you completely do you think you would have the will to keep things going?" I asked and moved my finger.

"No, I guess not," he said.

"There you go," I said and looked away into the woods.

"So, who was it that you loved?" Theo asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hatter," Chesh said simply.

"I never would have seen that," Theo said with wide eyes.

"What's up Tiger, you're rather quiet?" Chesh asked turning to look at me, "What's wrong?"

I had tears streaming down my face but I wasn't making any noise. I had long since perfected the art of silent crying. I never made any noise or shook my shoulders. Unless you saw my face you wouldn't even know I was crying.

"I'm fine Chesh," I said softly.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

"Just some memories, I'm fine really," I said.

"Miss White Tiger, please don't cry," Theo said sweetly.

He gave me the puppy eyes that I remember him giving me so many times before on several late nights. It just made my tears flow faster. It was so sad that I could fix Chesh's relationship, but I couldn't fix mine. Fixing mine would require breaking down a lot of mental barriers that were better left unbroken. You see a relationship with me wouldn't ever work. Anything could happen while I'm asleep and I wouldn't know it till I wake up. The one I love could die and I wouldn't find out till I woke up. I just can't risk things like that. I had to make him forget me for both our sakes. I just wish I could forget too, but I can't. I have the whole of Underland history in my memory and I can't forget any of it.

"Please Miss Tiger, why are you crying?" Theo asked placing a hand on my arm.

I broke completely. I fell to the ground and really started crying. I couldn't stop. Somehow I ended up in Theo's bed waking up from a nap. I sat straight up. This bed held way too many memories. Just like this house. I was breathing fast and I needed some air. I didn't want to just leave without saying good-bye so I went to the window and stuck my head out. The fresh air was cool on my face.

Suddenly I remembered something Theo and I did in this window and pulled myself back in. I couldn't stay here much longer. I needed to get downstairs thank him for his kindness and get out before I hyperventilated. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find not Theo, but Chesh.

"I see you're up. The Rabbit will be pleased to see that when he gets home," Chesh said.

"He won't see it because I won't be here. I need to get some air," I said and started for the door.

Chesh cut me off and said, "He told me to make sure you were still here when he got back."

"Well too bad, I have stuff to do. That and if I stay in this house any longer I'm gonna hyperventilate!" I yelled.

"Why?" he asked.

"That's none of your business now get out of my way!" I yelled.

"No," he said sternly.

"Fine," I said and snapped my fingers even though I hate just popping in and out of someone's house.

I stood outside the Duchess' castle and caught my breath before walking in and fixing her real quick. When I checked the time I saw that I had only wasted three hours. I then popped back to Theo's house and was just about to walk back in when Theo came barreling out the door at me. He had me pinned to the ground in an all too familiar position.

"I couldn't concentrate at work so the King sent me home, and then Chesh said that you left because you needed some air before you hyperventilated. I've been so worried. I should have left the window open for you. I didn't realize that the house was so stuffy. I'm sorry," Theo said so fast I could barely make out his words.

"It's not your fault Theo," I said softly wrapping my arms around his waist.

I loved the feel of his body against mine, but I just couldn't have that anymore. I couldn't risk hurting him. It wasn't worth it.

"Why were you crying earlier?" he asked whispering in my ear.

"Just memories Theo, Just memories," I said running a hand through his hair.

He nuzzled into my neck and I gasped. That was one of the things he used to do all the time and it brought back so many memories.

"Hey, what's takin' so-" Chesh started, but stopped when he saw our position, "Whoa, I'm just gonna go back inside."

"Chesh, it's not what you think," I said and carefully nudged Theo off of me.

"What is it then?" Chesh asked.

"He tackled me when he came out and we just hadn't gotten up yet," I said.

"Really?" he asked none too believing.

"Yes, that's what happened," I said.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked.

"Because you're infuriatingly difficult," I said.

"I think there's something more too all this then you let on," he said.

"Whatever," I said turning from him and to Theo, "Well, I really just came back to thank you for everything you've done for me. I hope to see you again soon if I'm not too busy."

"Good-bye Miss Tiger," Theo called as I walked into the woods.

I made my way to the never ending Tea Party to have a word with Harlan and the Dormouse. When I arrived Terrant invited me graciously.

"Ah, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me and Chesh. However, I am in need of your assistance once again. It seems that while I was in my condition, Harlan has somehow put all of my things under his name. I would like to reverse it," Terrant said.

"Of course, afterward I must give him the punishment I promised is that all right?" I asked.

"Well a promise is a promise," Terrant said, "Can't have you breaking the most sacred rules that still exist in Underland."

"Thank you Terrant. Let's deal with your problem then," I said.

We marched toward Harlan and I grabbed him as we marched to Terrant's office.

"Now, I have heard that you swindled Terrant. I would very much like to give my punishment first, however, that would leave you in a state that it couldn't be fixed. So, we are going to do this quickly and efficiently. I want you to sign everything back over to Terrant or your punishment will only be worse," I said threateningly.

Harlan nodded and quickly did as I asked. I took him to the cellar and dealt out his punishment and then came up to have some tea with Terrant and Dormouse. Terrant is the only one who knows about what I had to do to Theo and he understands my reasoning. He just wishes I hadn't done it.

"Well, I don't see why you don't just put him in charge of Underland every time you sleep. Then he can make sure nothing hurts him because he can fix it before it does. Also, he's far more responsible than anyone else here," the Dormouse said.

"You know I have never thought of that. But that doesn't change anything between me and him," I said.

"Look, either you do it or I can have Chesh do it. You know he has at least enough power to break the mental barriers," Terrant threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," I said coldly.

"Oh, but I would," Chesh said appearing at Terrant's side.

"How much did you hear?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Enough," he said.

I groaned, leaned back in my chair, and flung my arm over my eyes.

"Look, just look at it this way. With as many times as you've slept, have you ever woke up to find him with anyone else?" Chesh asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean he won't ever find someone else," I said.

"You can't just give up on him. That's not how love works. Has he ever given you any reason to doubt him?" Terrant asked.

"No, but what if something happens to him anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing can happen, and besides. Something tells me you're not going to be needing any long sleeps anymore. Let him decide how things are between you two," the Dormouse said.

"But-" I started.

"Give up your control and let him decide," Chesh said.

"But what if-" I started again.

"Just let him decide. It won't hurt to let him make one tiny decision," Terrant said.

I sighed and got up from my chair. Then I snapped my fingers and was standing outside Theo's house once again. I walked up and knocked on the door. He answered eagerly.

"Miss Tiger, come on in. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Umm, actually, there's something I need to tell you. You might want to sit down first," I said as we walked into the sitting room.

"What is it Miss?" he asked.

"Umm, well, uh . . . you see . . . I've never really had a relationship with anyone because I was too afraid that if I went to sleep they would get hurt. So when I finally was in a relationship with someone I blocked their memories so that maybe they could find someone better for them. However, this person hasn't been with anyone but me and after talking to some friends I think it's time to unblock those memories and let them decide what's going on in our relationship," I said.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, but why are you telling me?" he asked confused.

"Because the person that I loved so much that I made him forget me . . . is you," I said looking at the floor and tensing for an outburst.

"You mean, you thought that I would be better off without you so you blocked my memories. So that's why you were crying yesterday? You could fix Hatter, but you didn't want you restore my memories?" he asked.

"Yeah, wait, aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, I'm not mad. Confused, but not mad. Why would you think there's anyone better for me than you?" he asked.

"I'm not normal. You could get hurt while I'm asleep. I don't know what's going on while I'm asleep, and it scares the crap out of me. I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm asleep. I love you too damn much," I said.

"I won't leave your side then. Or we could get you used to sleeping every night," he said.

"So, you still want to try this?" I asked.

"Of course, I love you. Just so you know though, my memories came back after your little crying attack. Chesh knew the whole time. He sent you back here to get us back together. If it hurts you so much to block my memories, why did you do it so many times?" he asked.

"I . . . I just start to feel inadequate. Like I'm not good enough for you and then I do it before I think it through," I said.

"If you start feeling that way tell me, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," I said.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me forward. I ended up on my knees between his legs. I was only slightly shorter than him from his position on the couch. He then placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me to him so he could kiss me soundly. My hands wound around his neck and into his hair. His hands slid down to my waist and he lifted me onto his lap. I pulled back for some air and he attacked my neck.

Somewhere along the line we ended up in his room, on his bed, with little in the way of clothes on. I didn't know how or when this happened but I wasn't complaining. It felt amazing to have our skin rubbing together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We made love nice and slow after slowly removing the rest of each others clothes. It felt amazing. I don't know why I ever denied myself this, or why I continually denied myself this. We fell asleep in each others arms and I woke up at the crack of dawn as per usual. I decided to get a shower and get dressed before going to the palace and getting Theo the day off. I wanted some bonding time with him. So without further adieu I did just that. The king, as always, gladly granted my wish saying that Theo had earned a day off after working for so long without a break.

When Theo woke up I was just finishing fixing breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and just stood and watched me for a while, no doubt admiring my change of clothes.

I was now wearing a black and white French maid's outfit complete with fishnets and heels. My hair was done up in a bun between my ears, I wore red lipstick, tan eye shadow, a little bit of blush, and dangling star earrings that hung to down my chin.

"Aren't we looking sexy today?" he asked.

"Well I figured that we could spend some time today to bond with each other. I'm hoping you can guess what I mean by bonding from my outfit?" I asked.

"But I have to work at the palace," he said.

"No you don't. I took care of it. The king said you deserve a day off," I said.

"Really, well then what all did you have planned?" he asked.

"Breakfast and then whatever you want," I said.

"I want you all to myself today," he said.

"Your wish is my command, Master," I said playing the part.

"I would hope so," he said.

"Please come sit down Master so that you can taste the delicious breakfast I made you," I said.

I held out his chair for him as he sat down and then brought him his breakfast and his juice. I stood by his side for a while.

"Please my dear, sit and eat with me," he said politely.

"Of course Master," I said with a bow and went to get my food and drink and bring it to the table.

We ate in silence and I cleared the dishes when we had finished.

"Come with me my pet. We have things to do upstairs," he said taking me by the hand.

"Yes Master," I said following him.

This time he was a little kinky. He handcuffed me to the posts on the bed so that I was spread eagle for him. He used a dildo and a butt plug on me and I swear to god I came like three times. Eventually he took the dildo away and replaced it with his cock. He fucked me hard and fast.

Once we had finished he took off the handcuffs and took out the butt plug. He put them away in his secret box under his bed and we just held each other close for a while.

We ended up fucking like another five times, twice more in my vag and three times in my ass. Oh my god did it feel good. They were a mix of fast and hard and slow and soft. Personally I like the rough stuff but that may just be me. We slept again in each others arms and I was up at the crack of dawn yet again. I left a note for Theo that I would be at the palace to pick him up after work and that breakfast was in the microwave for him.

I decided to go about fixing the Tulgey Wood before Theo went to work that took all of about two hours. Then I decided I would go see Terrant. I walked into the endless tea party and Terrant was immediately at my side.

"So, what did you do after you left?" he asked.

"Well, I talked to Theo, then I got him the day off yesterday, and now I'm here," I said knowing he'd be dying for details.

"Oh come on, what happened?" he begged.

"Go on Tiger tell them what happened," Chesh said popping up behind me.

"You sound like you already know," I said.

"Oh I don't, but I have an idea," Chesh said.

"Well, Theo and I talked and he said that he would do anything for us to work. He kissed me. I kissed him. We ended up in his room. Then yesterday, I dressed up for him and well after breakfast I don't think we even left the bed," I said looking at the ground and blushing.

"So you made up? Finally! I didn't think you were ever gonna listen to me," Terrant said.

"Oh, you know me. I do listen even if it's not right away. Eventually I do listen," I said.

"I'm so happy for you. So what about your sleeping thing?" Terrant asked.

"That's all taken care of. I got a normal sleeping schedule. Unless something happens at night I should be fine. Then again I'm becoming a light sleeper. I wake up at little sounds," I said.

"Well, at least you don't have so much worry on your shoulders anymore. No one should have that amount of worry on their shoulders," Chesh said.

"I know. I feel so relieved," I said.

We sat and talked about random stuff until I had to leave to go get Theo. When I got to the castle though, he wasn't there. I popped into his house and searched all over for him and he wasn't there. I started to panic then mentally slapped myself and calmed down. I went into a meditative state and searched Underland for any sign of Theo. I finally found him in Evan's home. I quickly popped into Evan's house.

What I saw made my blood boil. Evan had Theo tied to a tree with slashes across his chest. Evan was holding a whip in one hand and reaching for something in a box with the other. Theo was also missing his pants and had a gag in his mouth. I saw his clothes tossed near the entrance. I squeezed my fists and marched over to Evan and was about to punch him when Theo started making noises and Evan turned to look at him then saw me.

"Well, well well, if it isn't the famous White Tiger. I was hoping you'd show up. I wanted your dear little rabbit to see who you really belong to," Evan said.

"Evan, come on. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I remember when you were given Underland as a gift from the Red king through the looking glass. You were also betrothed to be married, but you ran away to Underland. I followed you because you were to be mine, but you ran before the ceremony could even begin. You are just a selfish little brat. You don't care what others want or what the law says," Evan spat.

"Evan, I didn't run. I declined my title and moved away. I don't belong to you. I never did and I never will. Since I declined my title I am free to do as I please. Get over yourself before I have to get nasty," I said venomously.

"Nasty? You wanna see nasty?" he asked and leaped at me pinning me to a tree.

With him pressed against me like this I could tell that he was extremely hard. I had the upper hand though. He was never stronger than me and he never will have the power that I have. I shoved him off of me and pointed to him.

"Evan Savage, I, Takie, ruler of Underland, hereby banish you from Underland for all eternity. You will never be looked upon nicely or talked to by anyone. You will live the rest of your days in complete solitude. I do hope it is a very long life," I said and as soon as the last word fell from my lips Evan disappeared.

I rushed over to Theo and quickly untied him and removed the gag. I laid him on the ground and concentrated on healing his wounds. Unfortunately this isn't my strong suit. I can only heal outer injuries. I helped him dress himself and then held him to me as I snapped my fingers and appeared in the endless tea party.

"Hey, back so- what happened?" Chesh asked.

"Evan happened. I need help. Healing isn't my strong suit and I know he has internal injuries. I can't heal what I can't see. Can you help or do I have to go elsewhere?" I asked hurriedly.

"I wish I could help, but I'm no better than you are," Chesh said.

"Alright, damn, I really didn't want to do this," I said.

"Do what?" Theo asked groggily.

"I have to ask my parents for help. I hated growing up with them. They always wanted to control everything I ever did. Now I have to ask them for help," I said.

"You don't have to. I'm fine," Theo said.

"You are not fine. I know you're not. Let's just get this over with as fast as possible," I said, "Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll go," Terrant said.

"Then I'm coming too," Chesh said.

"Well grab on quick cause I'm leaving now," I said.

As soon as they grabbed my arm I snapped my fingers and as soon as I opened my eyes I was standing in front of my parents. I quickly maneuvered Theo so that he was at my side and bowed low to them. Terrant and Chesh followed suit.

"Ah, Takie, what a pleasant surprise, what is the reason you have graced us with your presence today?" my mother asked.

"Mother, Father, I really hate to ask favors of you, but this favor is of the utmost importance to me," I said.

"What favor darling?" my father asked.

"I need help healing a friend of mine. I healed the outer injuries; I can't heal his internal injuries. Please, I beg you to help him. He means much to me," I begged.

"Why does he mean so much to you my dear?" Mother asked.

"I . . . I love him," I said looking at the floor.

"A princess in love with a commoner, this is unacceptable!" Mother screeched.

"Mother, I renounced my title so that I could live a normal life. Please, if you don't help then I will find help elsewhere," I said.

"Oh, no you don't. You are not going to your aunt on this one. I forbid it," she said.

"Mother, you cannot stop love. My love for him will allow me to do whatever it takes to get him treatment," I said standing tall and proud.

"Spoken like true royalty. My dear little pet, go to the infirmary and have him taken care of. We are not ones to stand in the way of love. I'm glad that you let your heart guide you," Father said.

"Thank you Father," I said before turning around and helping Theo walk out of the room.

Once outside and the doors were closed I picked him up and ran with him all the way to the infirmary thankful for my gracefulness for if I hadn't been so graceful I would have most likely caused him more injury. Terrant and Chesh kept pace with me the entire way. I laid him down on one of the beds and one of the healers was at our side in a second.

"My, it's been a long time since I've seen you Princess," she said.

"Yes, it has. However, I need your help. Theo is terribly hurt but I cannot heal him. I cannot heal internal injuries. I have my father's permission to have this done. Please help," I said.

"Not to worry Princess. I'll have him fixed up in a jiffy. You should be able to leave by tomorrow morning, your parent's orders. They would really like you to stay in the castle tonight," she said.

"Of course," I said secretly plotting to leave as soon as Theo was healed.

The process was quick and easy. Theo was back to his normal self. Well almost. He jumped at little things on the way to my room. I had gathered Chesh and Hatter on the pretense of talking with them in my private sitting room. They quickly grabbed my arm and as soon as I snapped my fingers we were back to the endless tea party.

"I see what you mean about your parents being controlling," Terrant said.

"Yeah, but they still haven't learned to block my teleportation powers in my rooms yet thankfully," I said.

"Your father seems nice," Theo said.

"Yeah, now, he was the one that had me betrothed to Evan," I said.

"WHAT?" Chesh asked.

"Yeah, I was betrothed to Evan until I renounced my title and moved here," I said.

"I was hoping I just dreamed that part," Theo said.

"Sorry. Hey, if it helps I never loved him anyway. They forced it on me which is why I left," I said.

"Really?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I have never felt the way I feel about you about anyone else. You're my one and only," I said.

"And you're mine," Theo said pulling me close.

"Yours. Always yours," I said snuggling into his chest.

"Aww how cute. I'm so glad you two are happy together," Terrant said.

"We always will be," Theo and I said together.


End file.
